Adorable Prince
by Katenoire
Summary: SPOIL TOME 6 ! Le préfet en chef de Slytherin fait sa ronde nocturne tout en pensant à sa mission... Ou la théorie du noeud de huit. Drarry


Salut la communauté ! (Non pas de l'Anneau mais du YAOI, SasuNaru, et autres bestioles du même genre...)

Me revoilà en plein examen (hou la vilaiiine elle ne devrait pas poster et se concentrer sur James Bond... Le thème de mon dernier projet. Affiche, logo, et carton d'invitation !! C'est-y pas dechtra !! Que ceux qui trouvent ce sujet affreusement nul se manifestent !! ... Personne ? Maiheu !! Soutenez-moi, que diable !!!) je passe en coup de vent vous poster un nouvel OS non pas sur Naruto.... Ni même sur un manga inconnu... Mais sur Harry Potter !!

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu.

Avec le sixième film qui pointe le bout de son nez, ça m'a donné envie de le relire (en anglais... La version français... N'est pas pareille.) et m'a surtout donné plein d'idées pour des OneShot Drarry, Snarry, Dumby x Sevy, Siri Sevy', Lulu Sevy'... Oui bon je suis une fan de Sevy, et alors ? (Sevy étant Snape, ou Rogue pour les lecteurs qui ont lu/vu en français.)

Là, c'est un petit Drarry, principalement sur les problèmes qui peuvent bien habiter deux jeunes garçons tels que Harry et Draco.

Les noms sont en anglais, aussi je vous mets un récapitulatif de leur traduction française juste en dessous, histoire que vous vous y retrouviez !!

**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages divins (Surtout Draco !! Bon tous, okay...) appartiennent tous à la talentueuse J.. (Vous saviez que son "K" ne sert à rien ?)

**Pairing :** Draco x Harry

**Résumé :** Le préfet en chef de Slytherin fait sa ronde nocturne tout en pensant à sa mission... Ou la théorie du noeud de huit.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fanfiction contient des informations révellant des moments clefs de l'intrigue ! (Comment ça fait commercial... Lol.) et donc, _si vous n'avez jamais lu_ le sixième tome de Harry Potter, ne lisez pas, il y a du **spoil**.

* * *

Draco Malfoy = Drago Malefoy

Harry Potter = Je dois le dire, vraiment ?

Severus Snape = Séverus Rogue

Argus Filch = Argus Rusard

Deatheather = Mangemort

Hogwarts = Poudlard

Gryffindor = Griffondor

Slytherin = Serpentard

Hufflepuff = Poufsouffle

Ravenclaw = Serdaigle

* * *

* Adorable Prince *

Draco Malfoy, premier du nom, aimait marcher dans les couloirs de son école. C'était un fait, le Prince des Slytherin se plaisait à pavaner dans les larges dédales sombres et humides du château, surtout lors de ses rondes nocturne. Le privilège d'être Préfet en Chef, va-t-on dire. Oh bien entendu, il n'en avait pas parlé autour de lui, et personne ne s'en doutait, d'ailleurs. A part peut-être le directeur... Lors de leur entretien afin que le vieil homme explique à Draco ses nouvelles fonctions de préfet en chef, Draco avait comprit à quel point la clairvoyance de Dumbledore était avancée..

« Mr. Malfoy, j'espère que vous ferez vos nuits avec une... Attention particulière dont vous tenez le secret, uh ? »

Maudit Dumbledore. Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir exactement ce que les gens pensaient ? Était-il dans leur tête comme beaucoup le supposait ? Avait-il développé une sorte évoluée d'occlumencie ? Voilà un mystère que l'entière population sorcière ne s'expliquait pas. Draco secoua vivement la tête avant de plonger ses mains sous sa robe, les enfournant dans ses poches de pantalon. Il sentait sa baguette magique s'appuyer contre son flanc gauche au rythme de ses pas, le gênant un peu mais le blond ne fit rien pour arranger son petit mal-être. Il s'en fichait pas bien mal, en fait. Tant qu'il pouvait continuer à marcher dans les couloirs d'un silence presque compatissant, il était heureux. Enfin, façon de parler. Disons qu'au moins, durant ces nuits-là, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un dangereux criminel.

Draco soupira longuement avant de tourner vers l'aile ouest du château. Cette douloureuse mission que l'on lui avait assigné. Tuer Dumbledore. Faire en sorte que les Deathearther puisse entrer dans l'enceinte du château. C'était simple, qu'on lui avait dit. Et il s'était vanter d'y parvenir mieux que quiconque. Mais maintenant, il regrettait cette promesse absurde. Il se rendait compte à quel point il en était incapable. À quel point cette mission était périlleuse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui, précisément ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement rester « Draco Malfoy » au lieu d'être « Le nouveau joujou du Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta devant une fenêtre ne comportant pas de vitraux et il prit appui sur le rebord de pierre. La journée, il était fier. De son statut, de sa mission. Le soir, il désespérait. De ne pas trouver de solutions, d'être le seul à avoir peur. Les autres étaient sincèrement ravis de rendre ce « service » au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco é un traître pour avoir peur ? Pour ressentir des pincements au cœur ? Pourquoi toutes ces machinations avaient un arrière-goût acide ? Il n'arrivait plus à trouver le bien et le mal, ni ce que lui, désirait. Quoique... Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Être écouté, véritablement, sans jeu ni pensées cachées.

Un sanglot s'échappa bien malgré lui de sa gorge, ayant un son de ballon que l'on rempli d'eau. Merlin qu'il souhaitait être délivré de cette tâche ingrate et trop ardue. Même lui le reconnaissait. Et pourtant...

« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Potter. Il – ne – manquait – plus – que – lui. Le blond se ressaisit un bon coup avant de se composer un visage froid à présenter à sa Némésis.

« Puisque tu sembles l'oublier, je suis préfet en chef, moi. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, donc...

- Holà on se calme ! J'avais une retenue avec Snape et ensuite... »

Le brun sembla hésiter à continuer. Draco n'étant pas dans l'un de ses meilleurs jours, – ou plutôt nuit, en l'occurrence – il s'impatienta et lâcha, la voix traînante et colérique :

« Ensuite quoi, Potter ? Tu es allé rejoindre ton petit ami Diggory ? Oh non zut, j'oubliais : il est mort ! »

Le Gryffindor qui avait semblé hésiter sur dire la vérité ou non fut instantanément fixé. C'est avec un regard plein de haine qu'il répondit au blond, la voix pourtant très calme :

« Cedric n'était pas mon petit ami. Et franchement, Malfoy, agresser quelqu'un en se basant sur ses préférences, c'est petit. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce niveau... »

Draco le regarda, effaré par ses propres paroles. Bon sang. Mais jusqu'où était-il tombé ? Potter disait vrai. Il était petit. Et ça faisait mal. Le Slytherin sentit une nouvelle larme rouler le long de sa joue sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Ni bouger, ni stopper. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus, était dans ses retranchements... Tant pis si Potter le vannait, de toute façon il ne comprenait pas.

Cependant, aucune remarque acerbe ne vint. Draco releva la tête après plusieurs longues minutes, croisant le regard vide de Harry. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de Draco et lorsque le Gryffindor passa sa main sous ses robes, le blond pensa en premier lieu que son très cher rival allait profiter de la situation afin de sortir sa baguette et lui jeter un sortilège. Toutefois, la seule chose que Potter sortit de sa poche fut un simple carré de tissu rouge et or : un mouchoir. Pourquoi diable... Draco ferma les yeux, décidant qu'il se posait suffisamment de questions comme cela. Après tout, il connaissait Potter et son sacré fichu caractère de « Celui-qui-sauve-la-vierge-et-l'enfant », ça ne datait pas d'hier. Il accepta donc le présent en grognant un merci. Draco déplia ensuite le mouchoir, fit une petite grimace de dégoût vis-à-vis des couleurs de Gryffindor pour la forme, puis il épongea son visage rempli d'eau salée. Une fois chose faite, il jeta un sort au mouchoir afin qu'il redevienne propre avant de le retourner au jeune homme face à lui, toujours silencieux.

« C'est bon maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es pas le putain de Malfoy que je cotoye tous les jours ? Lâcha Harry, essayant malgré tout de paraître aimable.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- Malfoy... Tu me vexes. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que moi, ton ennemi intime, puisse ne pas remarquer le changement de comportement ? Ce n'est pas parce que tes prétendus « amis »....

- Ce sont mes amis ! Ils... ne comprennent pas. Ne comprendraient pas...

- Mais moi si ? » Coupa Harry en souriant.

Draco fronça les sourcils et toisa son rival avec cet air hautain légendaire. Cependant, un sourire franc se profila sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que tu espères, Potter.

- Oh, pour une fois que je voulais être sympathique, hein...

- Bah arrête, c'est chiant. Après on ne sait pas comment faire. On est trop habitués à se chercher des noises pour en arriver à être « sympathiques » l'un envers l'autre.

- Peut-être... » Commença Harry avec un sourire. « Mais au moins, ça t'aura fait oublier ce que tes... amis ne comprennent pas. »

Le Slytherin referma la bouche sur la réplique qu'il allait sortir pour se rendre compte que effectivement, durant toute sa petite conversation avec Potter, il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à sa funeste mission. Et si Ha... Hum. Et si Potter était une sorte de dopant l'empêchant de songer à ses emmerdes ? De la même manière que sa mère procédait lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'elle devait lui retirer un pansement. Elle lui faisait à chaque fois croire qu'un dragon passait dans les cieux, et pile au moment où il scrutait le ciel, elle retirait le pansement d'un geste rapide, si bien qu'il ne se rendait que peu compte de la petite douleur occasionnée par ce moyen-là.

Draco baissa les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre à leur côté. Potter ne disait plus rien, mais le silence était un bienfait pour ces deux protagonistes. Aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre le risque de tout faire foirer. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Ils ne savaient pas exactement quoi, et ne voulaient pas le savoir d'ailleurs, mais ils le sentaient. C'était présent. Une sorte de reddition étrange qui émanait de la tension aigre-douce. Draco remarqua que la main de Potter était posée non loin de la sienne, et il s'interrogea un instant. Est-ce que cette main pouvait faire autre chose que le frapper ?

Harry de son côté bouillonnait de questions. Pourquoi un mec comme Malfoy était-il en train de pleurer, seul, dans les couloirs ? Et en plein milieu de la nuit en plus ! Est-ce que le Slytherin avait de réels ennuis, pour une fois ? Harry avait également son petit lot de problèmes. Entre Dumbledore qui l'appelait à tout bout de champ pour trouver les Horcruxes, ses problèmes avec Ginny qui voulait revenir vers lui sans vouloir entendre raison, ses amis avec qui il passait de moins en moins de temps, son propre statut quo... Il avait beau être considéré comme un héros, il n'en était pas moins un jeune homme de seize ans avec les hormones et désirs l'accompagnant. Mais ce n'était pas en passant le soixante-dix pour cent de son temps avec son vieux directeur qu'il allait assouvir ses besoins... Et Harry le savait bien. Il cherchait désespérément une solution miracle.

Le Gryffindor ferma les yeux à son tour, essayant de ne pas penser avec sa queue dans un moment pareil, avec son plus grand rival à côté de lui en plus ! Même si Harry ne pouvait nier la beauté du prince des Slytherin. Avec les années, il avait gagné en assurance – même si, soyons francs, il n'en manquait pas du tout, parfois... – et les traits de son visage s'étaient affirmés. Ses cheveux d'un blond blanchâtre étaient toujours plaqués à sa tête, une unique mèche retombant sur le côté gauche de sa tête, lui procurant un air un peu plus naturel. Ses pommettes saillaient élégamment et ses yeux bleus avaient une teinte chaude, virant vers un gris saturé de nuances diverses.

Harry chercha un instant dans ses connaissances qui était en possession de tels yeux, mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence : il n'y avait que Malfoy. En même temps, presque tout ce qui était lié au Slytherin lui était propre et semblait unique. Blond platin, air agaçant typique, caractère aristocratique insupportablement snob, sourire hautain, profil divin... Harry cligna les yeux vers son voisin. Malfoy paraissait plus calme qu'avant. Aussi, il décida que son rôle de bon samaritain prenait fin ici. De plus, il vallait mieux ne pas être dans les parages lorsque son rival se souviendrait de sa fonction et l'enverrait très certainement chez Filch sans passer par la case départ. Harry esquissa donc un mouvement vers l'arrière en prenant la ridicule précaution à ne faire aucun bruits. Sans compter sur le blond qui sursauta dès que le Gryffindor amorça ledit mouvement. Il releva brusquement les yeux vers Harry et lui demanda d'une voix sèche et autoritaire :

« Alors Potter, on fuit ? On rend les gens dans des états pas possibles et on part en lâche, la queue entre les jambes ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois que Malfoy lui parlait avec ce timbre de voix. Enfin, il lui parlait toujours froidement, cela va sans dire, mais jamais il n'y avait eu ce côté désespéré et perdu. Harry ferma la bouche avant de prendre une décision radicale. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa tête ou son cœur qui lui indiquait d'agir pareillement, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se stopper, étrangement. La vue de ce Malfoy désemparé lui ôtait toute volonté contraire à ses émotions présentes.

Alors dans ce sombre couloir de l'aile ouest du château de Hogwarts, tard dans la nuit, Harry Potter prit dans ses bras le Prince de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier protesta, donnant des coups dans le dos du brun, mais il abandonna ses attaques lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la sincérité du geste. Alors Draco s'accrocha avec fièvre aux robes de son rival. Et il s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, priant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne se trompait pas, que l'acte de Harry ne soit pas un leurre, qu'il soit sincère dans son geste. Etait-ce trop demander que de vouloir un instant de paix ? Est-ce que cela condamnait définitivement Draco, de se laisser enlacer par son rival ? Celui contre qui il était engagé officiellement ? Le jeune homme blond n'en savait rien, à dire vrai. Tout ce qui lui importait dans l'instant présent, c'était les bras chauds et protecteurs de Harry. Il sentait un sentiment de plénitude fleurir au creux de son estomac, balayant lentement toutes les peurs ainsi que le stress accumulé ces derniers temps.

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy resserra même son emprise sur son rival. Qui pouvait bien les surprendre après tout ? Et Dumbledore devait sûrement déjà être au courant, le bougre. Un Elfe ou Merlin sait quoi aura été le lui dire dans son sommeil. Mais honnêtement, là, le blond n'en avait cure. Ce qui lui fallait, c'était ces caresses circulaires dans son dos, ce souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Depuis quand étaient-ils si proches ? Depuis quand faisait-il attention à l'odeur de Potter ? Est-ce que ce dernier avait perdu son ultime neurone pour agir de la sorte, contre leurs principes à tous les deux ? Draco plus que jamais voulait connaître les pensées de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu...

Celui-ci avait la tête vide. Non pas que Malfoy eut raison au sujet de son dernier neurone, mais il préférait arrêter de penser pour ne pas se poser de question idiotes. Là, il avait agi non pas comme Le Rival Potter, mais comme Harry. Simplement Harry. Le mec qui sait écouter et réconforter lorsqu'il le faut. Celui qui était attentif, amical. Le pire, c'était que aussi dérangeant que cela puisse paraître, il adorait le fait que Malfoy le voie ainsi. Et pire encore, qu'il se rende compte que cela plaisait à Malfoy. Avaient-ils tous les deux perdu la raison ? Certainement. Ils l'avaient perdue lors de leur première rencontre, la toute première fois que leurs iris avaient été en contact, fusionnant leurs teintes si spéciales ensemble.

Harry autant que Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Peut-être un mélange de compréhension et de bien-être. Peut-être une petite trêve le temps de se rassurer de montrer qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Même indirectement.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit que Draco se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras. Aussi, il se premit lui aussi d'aller plus loin dans son effronterie. Après tout il le savait, cette nuit-là serait son unique chance d'agir de la sorte sans craindre de représailles. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Avec Malfoy.

Le brun passa la langue à travers ses lèvres et toucha, effleura très lentement l'épiderme de son rival, embrasant ses sens et ceux du Prince des Slytherins. Il se mit à lécher la peau du cou et de la nuque sans vergogne, se délectant des frissons que cela déclenchait chez son « partenaire ». Ledit partenaire serrait de plus en plus fort la cape de Harry, si bien que ce dernier la retira pour la jeter au sol avant de revenir à la charge sur sa proie.

Mais pouvait-il seulement considérer Malfoy comme étant sa proie ?

Harry, poussé par ses hormones en ébullition devant de la « chair fraiche » ainsi que par son attirance pour le blond, commença a suçoter la peau tendre et douce de son rival le plus persistant. Il avait la soudaine envie de le marquer comme sien, de lui montrer à quel point ils étaient dépendants. Oui. Sauf que Draco ne le voyait pas sous cet angle-là.

Il ramena le peu de conscience qu'il avait et repoussa Harry de ses deux mains. Le brun s'éloigna d'un pas, regardant avec une certaine appréhension son rival appuyé contre la bordure de la fenêtre. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et manquaient d'air, respirant très bruyamment. Si quelqu'un passait dans les couloirs à cet instant précis, alors certainement qu'il croirait à une bataille sordide entre les deux jeunes hommes. Et c'était presque le cas, d'une certaine manière.

Draco leva sa main droite vers l'endroit que Harry suçait quelques secondes auparavant, tremblant de tout ses membres. Le Gryffindor s'avança de nouveau près du blond, très lentement, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Une lueur de défi y dansait, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard. Et cette fois-là plus que jamais, Harry voulait gagner. Il avait goûté au fruit défendu, et sa tête lui hurlait qu'il fallait tout arrêter avant que cela ne devienne invivable, mais Harry restait Harry. Une pile bourrée de détermination.

Draco de son côté demeurait perplexe. Potter venait de lui prodiguer des caresses divinement dérangeantes. Ils franchissaient un interdit, un tabou non-dit à double-tranchant. Allaient-ils y survivre ? Le blond en frissonna. Désormais, il le savait, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ils avaient été trop loin. Et pas encore assez en même temps. Aussi horrible que cela lui en coûtait de l'avouer, Draco en voulait plus. Il voulait ces lèvres purpurines sur les siennes, il voulait avoir le goût de Potter en bouche, désirait sentir cette odeur masculine, encore. Jusqu'à en mourir d'extase. Il arqua donc un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire afin que le brun comprenne son besoin urgent.

Harry bouillonnait d'une fougue qu'il ne se serait jamais soupçonné avant. Lorsqu'il avait passé des moments un peu plus sensuels avec Cho ou même Ginny, jamais il n'avait ressenti toutes ces émotions, jamais il n'avait eu ce sentiment-là. Celui qui dit que vous allez résolument dépérir si vous ne comblez pas le vide entre les deux bouches.

Lorsque le Gryffindor vit le sourcil de Malfoy mouvoir en une moue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Harry ne pensa pas un instant aux conséquences de son acte invétéré. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'en agissant de la sorte, il se condamnait à changer radicalement de vie. Lui et Malfoy.

Cependant... ce sacrifice semblait être une bien trop légère offrande comparé à ce qu'il ressentit lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent enfin celles de Malfoy.

Il se sentait comme un enfant faisant une bêtise tout en sachant que ses parents sont dans la pièce d'à côté. En même temps, il ressentait comme une onde de chaleur qui se propageait au gré des mouvement de lèvres de Malfoy. Ce dernier faisait preuve d'une dexterité non imaginée qui surprit plus que agréablement Harry. Celui-ci plongea sa main dans les cheveux de son rival, en empoignant par là une partie afin de maintenir le blond en place, bien que Malfoy ne semblait pas disposé à s'en aller pour le moment. En effet, à peine quelques secondes après que les mains de Harry se soient infiltrées sur la tête de l'autre jeune homme, Draco passa ses propres mains autour du corps de Harry, les déposant sur le bas du dos appartenant au brun. Le Slytherin le serra contre lui, imposant un rapprochement qui n'était repoussé par aucun des deux jeunes sorciers. Bien au contraire.

Il était désormais difficile de croire qu'à peine une demi heure auparavant, Draco et Harry étaient de vigoureux rivaux. Les ennemis parfaits. Les amants parfaits. Les choses avaient donc été changées comme cela, en quelques minutes brûlantes ?

Harry rompit le contact, au bord de l'évanouissement. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'y avait eut pareille adrénaline circulant dans ses veines. Il sentait chaque globule pulser au rythme de sa folie, le poussant bien malgré sa conscience vers une fin inévitablement délicieuse. Le brun goûta à nouveau les lèvres de Malfoy, voulant encore plus. Toujours plus. Jusqu'à en éclater tellement il y avait d'émotions contradictoires en lui. Désir, impatience, réticence, fougue, appréhension. Son sang n'en faisait qu'à sa propre volonté, quittant sa tête pour gorger son membre, revenant au visage pour colorer ses joues, redescendant faire pulser son cœur la chamade... Le Gryffindor se dit distraitement que l'amour, c'était le sport du sang, en fin de compte.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux à demi, regardant le visage de Malfoy si près du sien, souriant en coin alors qu'il dévorait les lèvres rougies face à lui, y glissant la langue. Il sentit le blond sursauter dans ses bras, mais Harry se rendit vite compte que ça ne dérangeait pas tant que cela le prince des Slytherin qui gémit longuement entre leurs bouches unies, crispant ses doigts sur la chemise blanche de Harry. Ce dernier jouait langoureusement avec la langue de Malfoy, la suçant allègrement, la mordillant, la caressant, et le blond ne pouvait qu'en redemander. Lui qui n'avait eut que rarement des moments comme ça. Aussi tendres et aussi... Chauds, Draco devait bien se l'avouer. Son être entier le lui invectivait.

Ils se séparèrent définitivement peu après cela, progressivement. En s'embrassant du bout des lèvres, puis en se les effleurant tout juste. Harry retira ses mains des cheveux de Malfoy, les caressant une dernière fois avant de laisser tomber ses bras ballant le long de son corps. Il se sentait à la fois lourd et léger, prêt à éclater de rire à en pleurer, seul et accompagné à la fois.

Draco de son côté regardait simplement Potter. Il était véritablement beau, ainsi débraillé. Enfin, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Le blond détailla chaque partie du visage de son vis-à-vis, retraçant les contours qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que maintenant. Non. Désormais, il connaissait cet endroit entre la fin de la mâchoire de Potter et son oreille qui était très sensible, il connaissait le goût des lèvres de Potter, il savait quel effet cela produisait que de frotter sensuellement sa langue contre la sienne, il savait exactement ce que tout cela faisait chez lui. Et surtout, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Cet élément restait potentiellement problématique, bien entendu. Mais Draco saurait trouver la bonne solution. Avec tout ses problèmes, il devrait quand même bien parvenir à trouver une résolution !! Statistiquement parlant, c'était tout à fait réalisable. Il décida donc de prendre la la chose le plus aisément possible.

« Et maintenant, Potter. On fait quoi ? On reprend nos vies sans jamais y repenser ? On se sert l'un de l'autre comme trou de substitution ? Alors. Dis-moi. »

Il se répétait. Mais Draco se délecta de voir le visage de son Gryffindor se décomposer sous ses paroles. Au fond, il devait sûrement être un peu masochiste. Pour aimer ainsi avoir mal en voyant son rival souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était en lui, c'était sa façon d'être. Agir en Prince capricieux.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy agissait de la sorte. Ils venaient de partager un instant pur, magique où ils avaient eu une complicité jamais atteinte en six années de vie commune. Et brusquement, le blond changeait d'avis, comme ça, sans raison ? Harry avait du mal à le croire. Pour lui, Malfoy se berçait d'illusions. Le Gryffindor fronça les sourcils tout en répondant à Malfoy d'une voix blanche, quoiqu'un peu tremblante :

« Pas du tout. Je ne compte pas me servir de toi comme un trou. Si c'est là toute l'estime que tu as de toi, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. » Malfoy voulut l'interrompre mais Harry poursuivit sa tirade, impassible « Et... Pour moi ce n'était pas un jeu, tu sais. Chaque geste... Était sincère.

- Comment ça ?

- On a beau être rivaux, je ne peux pas dire que tu ne m'attires pas, ce serait un mensonge... » Harry marqua une pause, passant distraitement son index sur le dos de sa main gauche. « J'ai bien appris qu'il ne fallait pas dire de mensonges... »

Draco regarda Potter sans comprendre là où li voulait en venir, mais toujours est-il que l'information monta bien à son cerveau. Il plaisait à Harry Potter, et ce depuis plus longtemps que quelques minutes.

« La belle affaire. Potty craque sur son rival, quelle romance... » Jeta cruellement Malfoy en souriant narquoisement. Ledit Potty réagit au quart de tour, répondant avec brio :

« Oui. Ce même rival qui gémissait dans ma bouche il y a quelques minutes.

- Connard. »

En guise de réponse, Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux. Malfoy, même avec ce moment passé ensemble, restait un sâle con au caractère insupportable. Tant mieux, d'un côté, c'était aussi cela qui faisait son charme, d'un côté.

En cherchant loin, d'accord.

Draco ne savait plus quoi dire. Qu'étaient-il sensés faire maintenant ? Comme deux amants, comme deux némésis normales, ce qu'ils incarnaient en temps normal ? Il semblait tout à fait impossible qu'une telle chose se produise. Ainsi, le Prince des Slytherin ne comprit jamais ce qui lui prit ce soir-là, devant cette fenêtre de l'aile ouest.

« Viens. » Avait-il lâché, regardant dehors, les yeux un peu froids. Il se sentait froid, autant que son corps entier demeurait dans une fournaise ambiante.

Harry l'avait donc suivit alors que le blond reprenait ses longues enjambées à travers le château de Hogwarts.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Après cette nuit, les deux garçons avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de ne parler de cet étrange échange à personne. Cela ne regardait qu'eux, et ils en étaient bien satisfaits. Disons qu'au moins, ils avaient une bonne raison de se fixer pendant les cours, se souriant avec ironie. Se battant devant les autres pour la forme. S'embrasant les sens la nuit, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient « malencontreusement ». Étrangement, aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait paru surpris lorsque Draco Malfoy rejoignit leurs rangs en tant qu'espion, au même titre que Severus Snape. Bien que le rôle de Draco soit bien moins pesant que celui du Maître des Potions.

Personne n'avait été non plus surpris lorsque naturellement, le blond avait installé ses affaires dans la chambre de Harry. A croire que Dumbledore avait bien fait son boulot, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Harry n'en revenait jamais, d'où il en était, maintenant. Avec son meilleur ennemi. Ou son meilleur amant. Il ne savait pas toujours comment le définir, mais une chose était certaine, le Survivant ne se sentait plus seul. Il avait une épaule où alléger ses peines, et il prêtait également son corps à cet escient. C'était une relation basée sur l'échange, les non-dits et l'amour. Oh que oui, sur l'amour.

Le brun sourit à cette pensées. Merlin qu'ils étaient bêtes. Autant lui que Draco. Tous deux savaient bien que Harry risquait chaque jour plus de mourir de la main de Voldemort, et pourtant ils vivaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils savaient bien que s'ils faisaient attention, le moment fatidique arriverait d'autant plus vite. Alors Draco supportait. Pour Harry. Et pour lui, aussi. La trahison qu'il avait faite vis-à-vis de son père ne le mettait pas en meilleure posture que son amant. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un pétrin impossible, et pourtant ils se souriaient. Presque tout le temps.

Slytherin avait perdu son Prince de glace. Et maintenant, ce dernier était devenu un Prince adorable, et c'était de ce Prince-là dont Harry était tombé amoureux sans s'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être que si, qui sait.

Seul l'avenir le leur dirait. Après tout, les émotions sont tellement contradictoires... Elles nous font faire des choses invraisemblables, et en même temps qui nous semblent tout à fait sensées sur le moment. Tout ce ramassis d'émotions tourne en rond, de la même manière qu'un nœud de huit ne semble jamais se terminer. Rien ne se termine. Tout continue.

* * *

_**Poursuivre, ou ne pas poursuivre ? Ceci est donc une fin potentielle....  


* * *

**_

Et voilàààà !!!

J'espère que cette petite surprise vous aura plu. =) Je me suis vraiment appliquée pour faire ressortir ce côté incertain et tremblotant de la chose. Y suis-je parvenue ? Vous seuls, chers lecteurs, pouvez me le dire ! Lol.

A tout bientôt,

Kelly-qui-vous-aime. * Coeur *


End file.
